In order to maintain the operability of a railroad track, frequent maintenance repairs are needed. To make these repairs, a vehicle that can be driven on conventional road surfaces, as well as railroad tracks, is ideal. This allows one truck to be driven to the site, which can also be used on the railroad track to make the necessary repairs. For example, most job sites are at inconvenient locations, and have no road access. Therefore, it is necessary for one vehicle to transport the materials and operators to the particular job site.
In order to make the requisite repairs, a piece of heavy duty equipment is mounted on the bed of the vehicle. However, many of the above-noted vehicles of the prior art must have at least two operators—one for driving the vehicle on the track and at least one for operating the heavy duty equipment. For example, when using a heavy duty crane, a first operator is needed to operate the heavy duty equipment and a second operator is needed to drive the truck, requiring undue labor costs. In addition, the first operator of the heavy duty equipment must advise the second operator when the vehicle should continue along the tracks, wasting additional time and expense. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle that requires one operator to control both the vehicle as well as auxiliary equipment needed to make repairs.